


There's Nothing but keep going

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [72]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, darkpoems, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	There's Nothing but keep going

There’s nothing but keep going   
Yes it can scary   
Everyone reacts   
Differently   
To mental health   
They can’t see it   
As others do   
Some don’t admit   
Others do   
When they   
Detect   
Something wrong   
With themselves   
Need to seek   
Help   
Improve themselves   
Better   
Fix or heal   
From whatever   
They are   
Going through   
How wonders are   
Thoughts flow   
Think if   
What happens after   
From being healed?   
There will be nothing   
Something   
Keep going forward   
Seek what else   
Is left   
Fix up   
Heal process   
All I have to do   
Is keep fighting   
Battle my mental health   
Not let it   
Control   
Nor   
Ground me   
Down   
Here shows   
I came first   
Not give up   
Kept going   
Push forward   
Might be none   
Left   
But never know   
What will happen   
There’s nothing but keep going


End file.
